


【5V3D】Grind Me Down

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 维吉尔皱眉，他不是很清楚自己目前身处何方，但显然在这条街上出现一个握着长刀、提有装满切好的鲜排骨、全麦面粉、芹菜、土豆和一篮草莓的环保袋的男人是相当怪异的一件事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 38





	【5V3D】Grind Me Down

从各种意义上讲，但丁都不认为自己是做慈善的，他非常坚定地把自己定位为麻烦解决者而非麻烦吸引器。但过去的老日子带来后遗症就是他恶名远扬，那些真正泥足深陷的人并不敢登门，而兜里没两个子的总会拼命一试。

这个时候他应该端着草莓芭菲躺在沙发里听唱片，而不是托腮沉思面对一个小女孩的哭哭啼啼。他盯了一眼手边的那杯填满奶油和草莓的甜蜜河流，它们上面还有着满满一层颤悠悠的蜂糖杏仁脆片，一勺下去好比舀起一座糖霜山脉——炎夏酷暑里的冰冰凉凉的糖霜山脉。  
但丁第一百次后悔给这个小姑娘开门。

“等等。”

她掉着眼泪慌慌张张地讲了半天，可除开她的姐姐失踪外，仍旧什么也没说明白。但是她才十来岁，比他还小上那么一点，手指全是做苦力活留下的粗糙瘢痕，一头金色的直发带着艰难但明亮的光。女孩听到这个比她大上一些的男孩突然叫停后抽噎了一下，然后小心翼翼地抬头看向他。

“吃掉它吧，”但丁忍着强烈的疼痛把那杯芭菲推给女孩，他敲敲桌子，“甜食对你有好处。”

女孩用手掌擦干眼泪，迷惑地用红通通的眼睛注视起玻璃杯，一会儿后才把目光移转到那头闪闪发光的银发上。

她不太懂但丁的意思。

“我要开工了，在我出门之后，”但丁朝女孩眨眨眼，然后站起来——他真高，女孩想，但他也还是个孩子，“你可以吃掉它。”

-

但丁不喜欢任何窗明几净的高楼大厦，他也不觉得自己和这些冷冰冰的钢筋水泥合得来，电梯里的冷气让他有点起鸡皮疙瘩。但丁不自在地拧拧脖子，拧成股穗的梅花结盘扣锢得他有点不舒服，他试着把那件很少见的开叉到大腿的红色丝绸旗袍往下拉一拉。

但丁隐约知道这无济于事，但还是忍不住。

衣服是恩佐挑的。

“旗袍，”身材矮小的男人说着把一对镶嵌了小巧巴洛克珍珠的红色流苏耳夹递给从更衣间出来的但丁，而这之后，为了以防他暴躁起来揍自己一顿，恩佐努力离他远远的，“没有男人能够拒绝旗袍。”

“我不想听你吹嘘你的品位。”但丁艰难地把那对耳夹别到耳垂上，这是他头一次觉得自己手很笨，明明填装子弹和擦枪油哪个不比带上这些精巧的小东西困难才对。  
他对着镜子晃了晃脑袋，长至象牙白的挺直立领的红色流苏在银发里就像两股伤痕，“告诉我我该知道的。”

“拍卖会。”恩佐拿出一沓文件，不带情绪地说，“那个女孩的姐姐应该是被拐去那搞金融的有钱人的‘私人派对’了，有消息说他们最近喜欢‘处女’。”

除开文件外，恩佐还把一套软皮质的吊袜带递给但丁：“这个可是高级货。”

每个人都有他们的秘密，而恩佐，恩佐有很多秘密。但丁环视了一圈这个明显没怎么落灰的衣帽间，他基本能确认，这家伙的所有秘密都肯定带有不太正经的色彩。  
“慈善家，”男人先指了指但丁，然后又指了指自己，“情报贩子。”

但丁挑挑拣拣地从鞋柜里拿出一双丝袜质感的黑色长筒高跟鞋，他比划着试了试，然后把黑檀木和白象牙绑到搭配在一起的细软皮质吊袜带上。

他做完一切之后才抬头看向恩佐：什么意思。

“这些东西，”男人不客气地合拢双臂，“都得收钱。”

-

那个保安打量的眼神太过露骨，他看着但丁就像在细细致致地评估他浑身上下加在一块值得上多少袋金子一样。

但丁忍住不耐烦，迅速地笑了一下，这是他隔壁的脱衣舞娘教他的。

她长得非常漂亮，三十来岁——大概吧——但丁一直不敢问她的年纪，她偶尔会怀揣一种对路边小猫咪的怜爱似地用她猩红的指甲揪揪但丁的下巴然后告诉男孩应该多笑笑。

不，或许不要。她沉思了之后是这么说的。太惹人注目了，反而容易出意外。

保安愣了一下，甚至都没注意恩佐搞到的那张通行证背后的照片和面前的人完全不一样就撤开阻挡让他通过了。

等但丁走远后，保安才盯着他身量高挑的背影对对讲机语带可惜地讲，“今天拍卖会会飚新价的，你等着看吧。”

-

维吉尔皱眉，他不是很清楚自己目前身处何方，但显然在这条街上出现一个握着长刀、提有装满切好的鲜排骨、全麦面粉、芹菜、土豆和一篮草莓的环保袋的男人是相当怪异的一件事。

他们原本是邀请尼禄和姬莉叶来吃饭的，但丁考虑到妮可肯定也会跟来，所以他尤其体贴地决定多准备点菜。  
只不过做菜的不是他，买菜的更不是他，至于洗碗？维吉尔冷笑。尼禄给他买了洗碗机。

维吉尔低头看了看阎魔刀，以前倒不是说他没出过错，但传送到一个完全不熟识的地方——维吉尔看了看四周，简朴的灯幕建筑和可以称得上是复古的装饰方式——甚至完全不同的时间，这确实从没发生过。

他应该再划一刀。维吉尔皱眉，然后迅速做出新决定，跟着一道红色的影子走进旁边的大厦里。因为在这之前，他得先搞明白这时候的但丁为什么要穿着旗袍和长筒高跟鞋到处跑。

-

操。但丁在心底痛骂道，他出了一身汗，而且浑身闷闷地难受。肯定是那杯酒的问题，他或许过高地估计了一个没到成熟期的半魔人的抵抗能力，也或许是这帮西装革履的渣滓下药劲太过的缘故。

但但丁知道自己能忍过去，他咬咬口腔里的颊肉，然后装作人事不省地躺倒在随便哪个傻逼的怀里，接着他听到这群白痴爆发出一阵暧昧而意味深重的大笑。

有谁偷偷地捏了一下他的屁股。但丁暴躁地蜷缩了一下脚趾头，他不杀人，但他要打断这个蠢货的骨头。

除此之外，他还听见他们在报价，估计是为了谁能够第一个动手动脚，但那个数字还是让但丁自己都有些咋舌，甚至开始琢磨要不要答应之前脱衣舞娘隔壁的摄影师拍成人杂志封面的邀请，他当时可是允诺了是分成制，每卖出一本但丁就能拿到20％的利润。

但丁难耐地在沙发上小心地蹭了一下。这个药的劲真的有些过大了，甚至不像是人类能搞出来的。他的大腿虚软得有些难受，额角和背脊还在不停冒出汗水，意识也有些溃散。

突然，有个人叫停了这群白痴的报价，大概是领头的终于愿意出门见人了。

正好，省得我继续装。但丁摸了摸腿根绑着的枪，他倒不担心，而且叛逆就在楼顶，跟这里只隔着一层薄薄的天花板。

那个领头的不紧不慢地踱了踱步，然后用一种奇怪粗糙的声音说话，“斯巴达之子，多好的礼物。”

但丁闻言立刻睁开眼睛，他懒洋洋地敞开腿坐起来，红色旗袍的裙摆在腿间耷拉着，腿根的白象牙和黑檀木也因为姿势而光明正大地显露出来。

但丁可懒得管这是不是个旷日持久的愚蠢圈套或者就那么凑巧地让他碰上了一场恶魔们的狂欢聚会。他用手背撑住脸，左手朝上一伸，叛逆径直而迅猛地穿过那层薄薄的描绘上圣母彩绘的天花板，回到他的手上，冲击力激荡起旗袍裙摆，漾出一层红色的血光。再不把他们干掉，他就得流着水和这群白痴打了。

-

最后给领头的那个插上叛逆之后，但丁就呻吟着直接摔下白象牙和黑檀木，剧烈运动不但催生肾上腺素而且加速血液循环，他能很明显地感觉到药品带来的空虚感随着突然变安静的房间一点点地开始演变得愈加强烈起来。

但丁忍不住把脸和身体都挂在凉丝丝的真皮沙发上磨蹭，两根冰冰冷冷的枪管就离他的嘴唇和鼻尖一点点距离。

他咬了咬下唇，停滞住呼吸。空气里弥漫着一股灰尘的气味，但丁发懵地意识到是那些圣母彩绘带来的衍生产物，药物放大了他的感官并让他变得迟钝，如果现在再进来个难缠的高等恶魔或许会闹得很麻烦。

因此但丁咬咬牙，鞠起背脊弓身然后颤抖着手就慢慢地往旗袍底下伸出去，手臂的皮肤在沙发上磨蹭发出些细小的声音。

他安慰自己，只要发泄出来就好了，这并不难，想想那些色情片，就想想这些。

虽然在此之前，他从没成功试过。

-

维吉尔推开门的时候的确没想过会看到这一幕，他审慎地猜测出了打斗和血污，甚至顺手解决了一些杂碎，但他确实没往更充满情欲的地方探究。

这个倚躺在黑色的真皮沙发上生涩地用手指玩弄自己的但丁比他记忆里那个更年轻更轻慢，他那身红色的旗袍因为浸透了汗水的缘故变得半透明起来，因为呼吸而微微凸起的肚皮紧紧地贴住丝绸布料，水渍拢合在肚脐窝里，拧成股穗的梅花结盘扣被他解开了一半，剩下的则大约是没有力气去同它缠斗了。

男孩的手指不得章法地隔着湿漉漉的布料按压住摩擦起自己的阴阜，那双丝袜质感的黑色长筒高跟鞋已经被他交叉的双腿蹭掉了一只，脚趾头正拼尽全力蜷缩着；鼻尖红潮凝出一点汗水，很快又被他胡乱地在身下的皮质沙发上抹干，他明明已经很努力了，但是也只是轻微地从穴口涎出一点黏水。

男孩忍不住从喉头叹息着呻吟出声，他难捱地转过头，不尚饱满的胸脯突然剧烈起伏，然后在看到来人之后当机立断地用空余的那只手拿起挨着嘴唇和鼻尖边的黑檀木就把枪管甩准对着维吉尔站着的正门口，语带不满地道：

“你谁啊大叔？”

维吉尔先是愣了一下，然后皱起眉，但随后他又很愉快地笑起来。

这个表情的迅速变化让但丁隐隐约约感到有些发毛，他甚至怀疑自己是不是碰上某些都市传说一类的东西了，“大叔你是变态吗？”

维吉尔什么也没回答，他只是把装满鲜排骨、全麦面粉、芹菜、土豆和一篮草莓的环保袋妥善地放好，然后一步步踩着地上的玻璃和圣母像的碎片朝但丁走过去。  
但丁能感到自己的手指都在因为男人的步伐而微微地发抖蜷缩，但是他立刻不甘心地捏紧枪抬头瞪着朝着走过来的男人。

他能看见男人手里拿着的那把刀。

那把刀很长，但丁很清楚它被捏握的方式和走路时微微带起的气流。那把刀属于过他的父亲，在后来的日子里又属于他的哥哥。

“维吉尔？”但丁轻轻地喊出来，他也不尚确定，但他很确信阎魔刀如果不在他哥哥手上，那就必然是被摧毁了，这把刀在某种意义上同他哥哥一样固执。

等到男人越走越近，但丁先是微微睁大眼然后立刻大笑出来。

“操，维吉尔你怎么变这么老了？”

-

一开始，他哥哥的确只是亲了亲他的额头，还有嘴角，就像他们小时候那样，但丁一点没怀疑他这个突然比他大上了二十多岁的哥哥，反而因为他年纪的增长生出了一些对长辈的羞耻和依赖。

但后边，后边的发展就全盘出乎但丁的理解了。

起初，维吉尔只是慢条斯理地抱起他，掀开旗袍的裙摆伸进早被他弟弟自己脱掉底裤后的汗漉阴阜的时候，但丁才茫茫然地颤抖了一下。

维吉尔轻轻地摁压住但丁的耻骨，他的手指捏住他弟弟在之前就被亵玩到有些红肿的阴蒂，长满厚重的刀茧的指头漫不经心地刮蹭着神经末梢密布的那点嫩肉，让但丁小声地尖叫并难耐地想要合拢大腿。

我要进去。维吉尔点住他小腹下方的一点，但丁目瞪口呆地盯住他哥哥抵住那一点的阴茎，上面的青筋一突一突地滚烫跳着。

维吉尔轻轻地抚着但丁的脖颈，汗水冷冰冰地凝在皮肤上，温热的手掌把他摸出了几声黏糊糊的呼噜。

但立刻，他哥哥就掰弄开他的双腿长驱直入，鸡蛋大的龟头濡润着粉色的嫩肉，几乎要把阴蒂和尿道孔混着阴唇肉一起捅捣进去，大腿颤抖着渗出些汗水，脚趾向内蜷缩着高高地被维吉尔举上肩膀，但丁像离水的鱼一样轻踹着又哭又叫。

"操你的维吉尔！你吃什么玩意儿长那么大？！"

维吉尔闻言先是笑了一下，轻柔地摸了摸但丁的尾椎让他发出毛乎乎的小羊崽子被捋顺短尾巴的时候会发出的喘息声，然后狠狠地甩了一个巴掌印在但丁翘起的一瓣软肉上。

"不准说脏话。"

"操你的！操你的！操你的！"

但丁能感觉到到体内的粗砺肉棒恶意地碾过让他腰眼发酸发软的细小颗粒，但他仍旧咬着牙齿看着他这个比上大上许多的哥哥，不服输地一遍遍大声重复着秽语。

年长者则对于他弟弟的教养很有耐心，他慢条斯理地伸出大手，摸了摸但丁的睫毛，然后捏锢住但丁的下巴不许他说话，再从那里挤出些还没消退完全的颊肉脂肪道，"你应该漱漱口。"

用什么漱口？但丁短暂地分出一点点心思恼怒地想了一会儿，然后他很快意识到，那根在他阴道里逞凶的阴茎正在缓慢又粗暴地从抵触到宫颈软口的地方退出去，这反而像是同那点药品苟合后产生的主意，一直没有得到舒缓的空虚和快感层层累积，终于在它彻底离开的时候爆发了。

但丁抽搐了一下，一滩泥泞清澈的潮液跟着维吉尔的狠戾肉棒的离开而一起涌出来。

但丁陷在初次高潮里还有些懵乎乎地找不着北，含进他哥哥的手指和含进他哥哥的阴茎的分别，除了粗上很多，并且有些堵住他的喉咙外，他也暂时弄不太明白。

"敢咬就给你拔牙。"

维吉尔异常富有耐心地说，他从下巴上撤下一点手劲，大拇指沿着那张不服输的嘴唇温柔地摩擦然后伸入进去缓慢地蹭触过牙齿和粉色的牙龈，清亮的口水十分诚实地濡湿了他的手指和紫红的龟头。

但丁终于反应过来是什么东西在阻碍他的呼吸了，他含住那根怒涨的戾器敢怒不敢言地看了看他哥哥。

这个维吉尔比他高上一些，肩膀也更宽一些，挺拔得像一座雪山，年龄上的差距带来的必然是沉淀似的成熟，不管怎么看这个维吉尔都太过性感和藏锋。

但丁软了一下腰，他哆哆嗦嗦地又陷入情潮了，只好拽住维吉尔的手臂求救一般盯着他。

他哥哥倒是大发慈悲一样把阴茎从但丁嘴唇里拔出来，但是似乎也并不打算立刻进到那个穴口里解救他的弟弟。

维吉尔只是把手指伸到但丁那个不停流水的肉唇上，他先是从缓到疾地揉了一会儿，频率不快但这就已经足够刺激但丁的神经了，他不停地颤抖这在他哥哥手掌里尖叫流水。维吉尔瞧准了但丁短暂高潮的间隙，然后长满刀茧的手指捏住湿漉漉的肿大阴蒂略略往上一提磋磨捻捏成细长条之后再猛地一松手飞快地拧搓，但丁哽了一下拽紧他哥哥的头发开始尖叫，清亮的尿液或者潮水一起湿哒哒地浇到密密贴合的身体上。

但丁羞耻地喘了几下，他不敢大声哭出来，因为他有点害怕这个维吉尔。

可他亲吻他额角的时候看上去又十分地温柔，但丁着迷地看着他，然后傻乎乎地伸出手勾住他的脖子顺驯地让他吻住他的任何地方。

维吉尔的手指抚过但丁耳边的流苏，他捏了捏那点被夹得有点红肿的耳垂，然后哄着但丁张开腿，缓慢地把阴茎推进去。

因为汗水被浸湿变得透明的旗袍底下很明显能看见肚皮被阴茎顶出的凸起，涨涨的肚脐跟着一突一突地被碾平扑出。

但丁被被拽着手迷迷糊糊地就去摸住自己的肚皮，他哥哥那根粗砺的阴茎就隔着一层薄薄的皮肤顶在手里。但丁有些不可思议地仔细看了看，龟头形状的东西拧着皮肤一下一下地戳中他的掌心。但丁于是懵乎乎地抬头看着维吉尔，似乎在追寻答案。

"做好心理准备。"

他哥哥则状似好心地点了点他的皮肉，说以后会有别的东西填进你的肚皮。

什么心理准备？

但丁像是听不明白一样看看肚皮，又看看年长者，直到他最后昏过去也没能想通答案。


End file.
